Delivery devices for self-expanding stents, such as those used in endoscopic applications, generally have an outer sheath that retracts to allow the stent to expand radially at the target site. Retraction of the outer sheath in the proximal direction exposes the stent in a distal to proximal direction, thus allows the distal end of the stent to expand first, providing a distal-to-proximal direction of expansion. This manner of deployment may allow the distal end of the stent to be placed in a particular location. However, the final location of the proximal end of the stent may not be known until the stent is fully expanded due to the self-expanding stent characteristics. When a specific location of the proximal end of the stent is desired, deploying the stent in a distal-to-proximal manner may require estimation of where the proximal end will reside upon complete expansion of the stent. Such an estimation may not have the desired precision needed for proper placement of the stent. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative delivery devices to selectively deploy stents in either a distal-to-proximal or proximal-to-distal manner.